Phantasmagoria
by RubyCrucifix
Summary: A bitter human... A mysterious Elf... A boy abandoned by his own... A callous Queen... Light and Dark... It was a brutal war that brought them together and it will be that same war that tears them apart. For as strong as their love is, it is just a mere illusion created by the gods. They shall struggle, but will they last? Reven!Cheve!ElsAi!Elsan!
1. Raven- Delirium Shattered

**RC: Eh heh… *Sighs* I need to stop thinking… -_-**

**Aren: *Sighs* Fine, suffer the consequences of starting ANOTHER story… :/**

**RC: What can I say? When I have a good idea, I have to write it down -._.- If I keep interest, great! If not… well, you have been warned. XD I should have exhausted my 'OMG! This so good! Must publish!' idea bank with this story. **

**Eve: Sure…**

**RC: Hey! I have to keep writing or I'll fall into a slump… I've been so busy with chores and messing around with Photo Shop that I haven't been typing much O_O. **

**Aisha: Hopefully you'll go the way of the Sapphire Kunoichi and disappear…**

**RC: That is horrible! D: It's a good thing I dislike you or else my feels might've been hurt! *Mumbles* Beside… if I disappear, then the collab will go to hell… and I'm most likely getting rid of some other stories I lost interest in… not TM though since it's soo close to being done… and not IS or else…**

**Everyone else: Else…?**

**RC: R.I.P. **

**Aisha: *Throws confetti all over***

**RC: *Shoots Aisha* Any who… here are the classes! **

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Base Job (Until her new class comes out)**

**Elesis- Pyro Knight**

**NOTE: Everyone is in their first jobs (Unless described otherwise) in this chapter. Raven also has two human arms in this chapter as well.**

* * *

_Phantasmagoria_

* * *

_The Most Precious Things in Life Are the Things Right Next to You…Unfortunately, Most Only Realize Their Worth When Gone_

_-Ruby Crucifix_

* * *

_Raven - Delirium Shattered_

* * *

Sighing, I took a deep breath of the morning air, as I casually swung my legs back and forth; looking over the vast emerald expanse, only broken up by little grey dots of civilization not yet conquered by nature, as I sat on the grey, stone-walled barrier surrounding Ruben. A playful breeze danced through the air, whipping my hair around; lazily, thin strands of ebon drifted into my eyes, marring my vision.

I closed my eyes, remembering the first time I was drafted into the army and relocated here. Leaving the safety of Velder, I was forced to move to Ruben to replace the soldiers who had been massacred when the Elves attacked, and attempted to take possession of Ruben's El. Sure, I missed home and I missed my friends; however, in a way, I was glad that I moved here.

If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Seris.

Seris was a soldier like me, despite her docile and frail appearance; she was quite feisty and independent, more than capable of holding her own in the line of battle. She and I first met when I had taken my one other friend, Alex, to the hospital after his EMP device had went haywire when we were attacked by Nasods, and fried his hand. Seris had been put out of active combat duty because she was still weak from being poisoned by an Elven arrow in an earlier assault, and was forced to work as a nurse, much to her chagrin.

A faint smile crossed my lips as I recalled her indignant expression upon Alex assuming that she was a full-time nurse. Despite myself, a faint chuckle escaped me; Alex had griped for two weeks after words that he couldn't sit on his ass.

"Hey, Raven… what are you doing out here, all on your lonesome?" A sweet, female's voice chimed.

'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,' is how the saying goes, am I not right?

Slowly, I turned my head, and my eyes were heralded by a familiar pair of wide, verdant eyes, that sparkled with an impish light. "Oh, hey Seris." I greeted lazily and looked away from her; promptly, I was rewarded with a light punch in my shoulder.

"Really Raven? Really? I come all this way to see you, and all I get is a 'hey'?" She chided, pretending to be annoyed with me. I snorted and diverted my gaze back to her, lightly rubbing my shoulder. "At least I don't go punching people." I retorted back dryly and rolled my eyes. Seris waved me off and brushed a honeyed lock of hair away from her eyes. "I wouldn't have punched you, if you had actually acknowledged my presence." As she said that, she perched right down next to me. Tilting her head to the side and drawing her lips into the most adorable little pout ever.

I laughed softly and smirked, "Ah… but I did acknowledge your presence, I said 'hey'." I stated with a slight sardonic note, eliciting an irritated expression from Seris.

"You know what I mean Raven." She huffed, and crossed her arms, jamming her chin into her chest. I assumed an expression of utmost innocence and pasted a clueless, wide-eyed expression on my face. "What?" I cocked my head to the side as I said it for bonus points. Seris groaned loudly and kicked me in my shin, pretty damn hard to.

"Ow!" I yelped and bent over as far as I could, without falling off the wall in order to rub the throbbing spot. "Raven, even you aren't that stupid." She scowled and shot me an exasperated look. I bit my bottom lip and drew my leg up somewhat.

"What are you even here for?" I snapped petulantly and narrowed her eyes. "Huh?" Seris mumbled and snapped her eyes open. "And you say I don't pay attention…" I mumbled, but I smiled despite myself. "Heh, everyone spaces out Raven, you just do it more than others." She sagely replied and assumed a smug smirk. I chortled bemusedly and rolled my eyes. "Point taken," I replied and shook my head. Seris laughed gaily and ruffled my spiky mop, causing my eyes to widen into cantaloupes. I could still never get used to a girl doing that, as sexist as it may sound, I was under the impression from all the movies and stories that boys were supposed to be the hair-rufflers.

"Heh, so what was it that you asked me?" She enquired a soft but radiant smile on her face. My eyelids fluttered shut, before fluttering open again. "Why are you here?" I asked one more time. Seris's eyes grew wide and she gaped at me incredulously, before shaking her head in amazement. "Because we're friends, is it so wrong for me to want to hang out with one of my best friends?" She sighed and pursed her lips into a thin line.

I shook my head and held my hands out in a defensive gesture, "I never said such a thing!" I protested, earning an approving nod from Seris. "But still, are there any other reasons?" I enquired. Seris giggled impishly and gently tugged at the black sleeve of my armored shirt.

"Well, lunch is ready and I'm getting hungry."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, laying my hand on Seris's shoulder. "Of course!" I exclaimed and threw my arms into the air, in an exaggerated, mock-gesture of hopelessness, earning a brief, but intense fit of laughter from my friend.

"Can you really blame me for wanting to eat?" She chortled merrily and stood up, her long, thick, luxurious hair flaring out behind her in the wind.

That was another thing that I loved about her, she could out eat anybody in Ruben. It might sound weird, but I found it something to be admired; besides… she was kind of cute when her face was messy like a five-year old, she looked so innocent, especially when she gave you that wide-eyed gaze asking '_What?_'. Not like the type of person who could actually shoot you in your baby maker without second thoughts (She came VERY close to doing that once, true story).

"I suppose not." I replied after a brief moment of just watching her, her pleated, navy-blue skirt waving in the breeze, alongside the oversized bow she donned on her white-sailor shirt. She shot a look down at me and bent over, gently squeezing the gleaming, silver shoulder plate I wore as part of my armored uniform.

"So then, let's go!" She exclaimed and held her arms out. I nodded and stood up, brushing my pants off. She beamed softly and turned around, gracefully skipping down the thick wall away from me. After a brief second's start, I followed after her to, occasionally breaking out into a light run in order to keep up with her giddy walk.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded and noisy, bursting to the seams with people, all with arms that shivered minutely with the effort of carrying a loaded tray. "Yo Rae!" My friend, Alex cried out, barely audible over the dull roar of the crowd. Whipping my head towards the direction of his voice, I searched for him throughout the thick, roiling sea of people.

"Over here man!" He cried out again; narrowing my eyes, I carefully scanned the crowd looking for the familiar crooked grin and dirty blonde hair. Sure enough, I found him, waving his arm frantically with his signature smile. I waved back and started to weave my way through the dense crowd, occasionally apologizing when I stepped on somebody's foot.

"About time you arrived here! Seris went looking for you!" He exclaimed, his low-hanging ponytail swaying as he cocked his head to the side. "Ah, I know, she brought me here." I explained and dipped my head. Alex snorted and started to survey the room, looking for her. "Where is she?" He asked and scratched behind his ear, pursing his lips into a thoughtful frown. I flexed my shoulders back in a nonchalant shrug. "She left me as soon as we entered, most likely to get food for us." Alex rolled his eyes in amazement.

"Sometimes, I swear, all the girl thinks about is food." I had to laugh at that. "Hey, she's getting your food to; do you want to wait in this line?" I enquired, gesturing towards the line which snaked its way to the back of the room. Ruben may be one of the smallest settlements, but it was still plenty large; hosting at least two thousand people, half of those people working in the military in order to defend the El. Alex's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, "Nah… I'll pass."

I thinly smiled and laid a hand on his stormy-grey clad shoulder. "So why don't we just take our seats and wait for Seris to find us?" Alex nodded and brushed a thin sandy strand of hair away from his hazel orbs. "Sounds good to me."

I gave a slight nod and quickly surveyed the room for a table that was not crowded. "Over there." I said and tapped Alex on the shoulder, pointing out the table that was in the way back of the room, carelessly shoved into a corner. Alex contemplated it with a critical eye, "I… uh… Will Seris be able to find us back there?" I snorted and crossed my arms, giving him an annoyed look. As much as I respected him and managed to get along with him pretty well, he could wear on me.

"Fine, you don't need to be so snappy though…"

With those words, we headed to the back of the room, in silence.

"There you guys are!" Seris exclaimed. I stopped studying the messy carvings that were engraved into the old, weathered wood, and looked up at her. She was carrying a tray that had three plates on it that were loaded with meat, broiled potatoes, and steamed vegetables, the steam spiraling up in a misty haze. "Ah, so what did the hunters manage to bring in today?" Alex enquired as Seris handed him a plate. Seris flashed us a mischievous grin and handed my plate to me.

"Phoru," She stated just as Alex put the first bite into his mouth.

"PFFFT….WHAT?!" Alex yelped as he spat the meat out, drowning out the taste of roast Phoru by downing a gallon of water. "Beggars can't be choosers." She sang in a slightly malicious tone as she shoveled a heap load of peas into her mouth. Alex gaped at the meat as if it came from an alien and set his fork down.

"But still… Phorus are so cute… must we eat them?" Alex mewled despondently as he stared at the plate with a dejected air. Seris snorted and narrowed her eyes. "And this is the problem with recruiting rich boys… they come with an entitlement complex." She sighed and stole a potato from my plate. Alex huffed and crossed his arms, "I didn't ask for the whole lecture." Seris rolled her eyes before bowing her head down and eyeing the meat.

I knew what she was about to ask, it didn't take an Elemental Master to figure it out, even Alex knew.

"You can have the meat and the peas, just hands off the carrots and potatoes."

Accepting the invitation eagerly, Seris took her spoon and greedily shoveled it on her plate. I shook my head slowly and started to eat my lunch before Seris took my inactivity as an invitation.

"So, did you hear about what happened to the Elves last week?" Seris asked in between mouthfuls. Alex nodded and picked at his plate. "Yeah, the Elven city of Pan was attacked by the Nasods and the El residing in the city taken." I grimaced and swallowed my food. "The Nasods have been getting pretty aggressive…" I trailed nervously and set my fork down. Alex's mouth turned down into a pensive frown and he furrowed his brow.

"Well, the Nasods need El just to function, and there is only so much El in the world." He explained and shook his head, lying his silverware down and handing the rest to Seris, who zealously inhaled it. "But the Elves need El to sustain the Eldrasil so they don't go… 'poof'." I said weakly. Seris shook her head and heaved a noisy sigh, "But we need El in order to protect us from the hostile environment and cursed air, and to keep our cities running, either way… all three civilizations need what precious remains of the El." She stated and shoveled some more food into her mouth.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and slowly shook my head. It all seemed so far away when not battling, but it all seemed so pointless and cruel when waging war… All three races needed the El to survive; however, about a hundred years ago, the El stopped multiplying, and the reserves started to shrink as the civilizations greedily used it all up. Frantic, people started to become violent and the three races started to attack each other in order to gain more El. All those tensions came to a fever pitch when King Nasod launched a surprise attack on the capital of the humans and the Elves, Elyria and Velder.

From there it was a chain reaction, though the Elves and humans fended off the attack, the Elves then declared a policy of retaliation against the Nasods, and the humans, fearing for their El, started to build up an army. Deigning the buildup as an act of war, the Nasods and Elves both declared war on humanity, and started to attack. Ever since we all got sucked in to this chain of violence, we have been engaged in a war where only one race will come out alive.

Basically, every day was a ticking time bomb.

A thick silence over took us three, drowning out the roar of the people surrounding us, Seris furrowed her brow as she contemplated something serious, judging from her expression. Alex shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "So, did you guys know that-."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Everyone jumped out of their chair as warning alarms shattered the monotonic ambience, panic swelling up in the room as people gave alarmed cries.

We were under attack.

"Oh my El! Why did they have to attack during lunch?!" Seris grumbled and hastily gobbled down a couple more bites of meat. "Is it Elves or Nasods?" I wondered aloud as I lightly tapped my slender sword, making sure it was still there. "Let's hope they're Elves, our EMP cannons are still recovering from the last time we used them." Alex said as we all rushed out of the cafeteria to report to our positions. Seris shot me a concerned look, "Raven… I-," People came storming between us, cutting of Seris' words with their deafeningly loud chattering.

"What?!" I cried as the crowd ripped us farther apart. "Raven… I-!" Seris shouted as the crowd drew her further away. "WHAT?!" I practically had to scream in order for her to hear me. In the distance, I could see Seris give me a wide-eyed look.

"RAVEN! IN CASE ONE OF US DOESN'T MAKE IT… I WANTED TO TELL YOU…!"

The rest of her sentence faded from my ears as she was swept away by the crowd. Frantically, I swept the crowd for Alex who was in the same military sector as her, long-ranged combat. No luck, he must've been swept away to. Grimacing, I weaved my way through the crowd in order to report to my post.

_Why would Seris say 'In case one of us doesn't make it?' Usually, she's more confident than me! _

I wondered as I navigated my way through the maze of stone and wood, occasionally being pushed to the side as people rushed past me. Did she possibly have a bad feeling? I shook my head… No, she would've shown it… but maybe not… It was impossible to tell what she was thinking; she always kept on a brave face.

The more I thought about it, the more confused I became, I decided to just stop thinking.

* * *

"Ok, listen up soldiers!" Lowe bellowed as he surveyed the room with a nervous look, tugging agitatedly on the neck of his crimson, woolen turtleneck. "Our enemies today are Nasods!" Those words elicited a wave of panic as people started to frantically whisper to each other; I myself grimaced as my stomach tied itself in knots. Even with our EMP cannons, Nasods were still highly formidable enemies; the thought of fighting a squadron without the EMP cannons to help us was enough to make me nearly piss my pants.

"Attention!" Lowe hollered, narrowing his dark greyish brown eyes; instantly, everyone fell silent… however, the fear was still clearly evident in all our faces. "Thank you…" He sighed and mopped away the sweat that streamed down his face, plastering his super-short ashy grey bangs to his forehead.

"This will be a tough fight, but we must keep calm, panic will only ruin things for us. We can do this!" He exclaimed in an encouraging tone and punched the air with his fist.

I would've been far more reassured if he wasn't sweating like a pig in the oven.

"Ok, so we know how to handle Nasods right?" He enquired. His question was met by several resounding 'Yeses!'

"Things will be trickier without the cannons to disable the drones and artillery, but it remains basically the same. Aim for the heart!" He cried and unslung his heavy broadsword that rested on his back, the dull surface feebly reflecting the light from the overheads. We all nodded and held our swords up in response.

"Yes sir!" We chimed and dropped our swords to our side. Lowe nodded and held his hand out.

"Onward! We must defend our El!" Lowe cried and we all headed outwards to the outer wall.

"This is nuts!" My team member, Makoto whispered in my ear, hazel eyes wide and awestruck as several flares of iridescent light illuminated the horizon.

**BANG! BANG!**

"They broke through the first line of defense! Get your swords ready!" Our squad commander cried. "Oh holy El…" Makoto whimpered and spread his legs out in a combative position, trembling softly with fear. A thin, humorless smile crossed my lips and I held my sword out, poised for battle.

"The first wall was just for keeping out small three to ten man raids, it wasn't made for a full on attack." I said, trying to sound confident; however the wavering note in my voice betrayed me. I couldn't lie to myself; the simple fact that we were facing a large squadron of Nasods without the EMP cannons was nerve wracking.

"Here they come!" The commander shouted.

**VWIP! VWIP!**

Several Nasod drones whipped around us, firing their lasers, and blowing everything up in their path; the dull steel shimmering in the sunlight.

**BANG! BANG!**

Red light exploded in my vision as several lasers hit the wall, blowing away the stone in flashes of light; smoke filled the area obscuring my vision and the acrid stench of charred stone (If that's even possible) permeated the air.

**ZWAP! ZWAP!**

A drone streaked by me, shooting a laser at me. I smirked and dodged the laser, jumping up into the air. "Shock wave!" I cried and swung my sword downwards, releasing a crescent-shaped blade of energy that ripped through a couple of drones that were gathered together in a swarm, shooting a relentless barrage of lasers.

**BANG! BANG! **

They exploded in a flash of light and a searing wave of heat, causing a couple of dried leaves that were scattered on the ground, to burst in to flames. I grimaced as I felt the heat emitted from the dancing flames cook my skin raw. Everywhere I looked my squad mates were eliminating the drones with ease… too much ease…

Surely the Nasods, a race of sentient AI's with incredible intelligence, would provide more of a challenge than this paltry force?

"Berserker Blade!" I cried and rapidly sliced downwards in a frenetic motion, cutting through another drone. "Look out!" Someone cried. I gasped and ducked downwards, just in time to avoid having my face sliced open as a black blur streaked by me, spinning wildly with blades out.

**ZWAP! ZWAP!**

Several more lasers came streaking towards me, I strafed to the side, avoiding them and slashed open another drone.

**SLASH!**

"Oh holy-!" Several alarmed cries rang out through the air, as a whole battalion of drones and bladers ripped through the clearing, mindlessly attacking everything in their path.

Several shouts of pain punctured the symphony of explosions synchronized with the crackling of the embers. Through my heat-hazed vision, I saw several of my team members go down. "You guys!" I shouted and streaked towards the battalion, slicing apart anything that attempted to get in my way.

_Are they attempting to overwhelm us by sheer numbers? _I contemplated and bit my tongue as I ran. _Well that's a surprisingly primitive tactic, but it's effective… _A dark smirk crossed my face.

_However, I have just the thing to counter that!_

Adding an extra spurt of energy to my sprint, I streaked over there with my blade held back. The Nasods slowly turned towards me, their eyes flickering with a cold, lifeless light. A humorless chuckle escaped my lips and I teleported forward.

"HYPER SONIC STAB!" I screamed and slashed my blade backwards.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **

Several streaks of light ripped the air, slicing the drones apart and obliterating them. Directing my attention to a wounded soldier, who was clutching at his wound, the blood staining his hand a sticky red. I met his feverish gaze and gave him a curt nod. "Contact medical, they'll get you patched up." I stated and spun away, so I was no longer facing him. "Th-thank… th-thank y-you… sir…" He gasped as I walked away.

**BOOM!**

A blinding pillar of light erupted from the inner wall where the long-ranged combatants were hiding out, directing medical and keeping on guard in case any Nasods slipped through the first two lines of defense.

_Seris! Alex!_

My eyes snapped open wide and I broke out into a sprint, dashing towards where the pillar of light had descended from the heavens.

_Please let everyone be ok!_

* * *

"Seris! Alex!" I cried as I ran through the halls, jumping over the mangled corpses, and occasionally slipping as I stepped on a pool of blood or… or someone's guts…

It hurts… My chest is tight and it feels like daggers are stabbing me in my side… My throat… it feels raw… The world is spinning around me rapidly…. I felt like I was about to die of a heat stroke…

Please… please let my friends be alright!

**BANG! BANG! ZWAP!**

Down the hall, I could hear a major commotion breaking out. It sounded like Nasod machinery and the long-ranged combatant's weaponry. Keeping up my sprint, I took a sharp turn and ran down the labyrinth of a hallway, towards the pandemonium.

"Atomic Blaster!" An unfamiliar woman's voice cried out, judging from her accent, she had to be a Nasod.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Rapid Fire!" Seris's voice cried out.

**BANG! BANG!**

"SERIS!" I screamed and hurtled through a door and into the large room.

It was horrifying…

Corpses, mutilated to the point where they don't even look human anymore were strewn across the room. Blood splattered the walls, dying the stony grey a garish cerise color. The wooden beams accentuating the place where the walls, ceiling, and floor meet were splintered and riddled with bullet holes.

In the middle of the room was Seris, clad in her navy-blue uniform, on her knees, coughing up blood as she clutched at her wounds; leaning on her musket for support.

Standing in front of her was a silver-haired woman, clad in a black armored dress with bladed shoulder plates; streaks of fuchsia adorned the dress, giving it a shock of color. Two drones, one black and one white, smaller than what I've seen, but just as wicked looking, hovered behind her; in her hands was a jet-black machine gun.

Seris grimaced and looked up from the floor, upon catching sight of me, her eyes grew wide.

"R-Ra-Raven?" She gasped and staggered to her feet, eliciting a morbid cough and more blood from her mouth. "Seris!" I shouted and clapped my hand over my mouth. Seris gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Y-you id-iot…" She gasped and nearly collapsed to the ground. Slowly, the ebon clad woman turned around, revealing a lovely, but cruel face with powder blue markings, and harsh amber eyes. Unlike most Nasods, her eyes shone with an intelligent life, they were cold and haughty and they set my nerves on edge; I knew instantly, that I was way in over my head.

"Oh my…" She mused airily as if commenting on the weather and contemplated me with a look, like a wolf would give its prey before eating it. I gnashed my teeth together and held my sword out.

"You! Who are you!?" I shouted angrily and narrowed my eyes. The ebon-clad Nasod chortled darkly and took a step closer to me.

"Ah… should I really waste my time telling you?" She sighed dispassionately and de-summoned her machine gun in a flash of electric blue light.

"Nemesis, what are you doing wasting time toying with these humans? We have the El, let's go report back to Lady Eve." Another female voice rang out, this one sounding more like a generic Nasod, it was flat and emotionless, but still… it had a dangerous edge to it that told me its owner was deadly.

The ebon-clad woman, Nemesis as she was called snorted and whipped around. Slowly, I turned my head to where she was looking and I nearly pissed myself then and there.

The other Nasod looked almost exactly like Nemesis, except her face was expressionless and she was clad in a rather revealing outfit of black and white, both of her hips were adorned with cobalt blue gems that blazed with a light of their own. On her head was a hovering energy crown of blue energy and electric bolts radiated from her back, forming a pair of wings. She also had a pair of black and white drones hovering behind her, but these ones crackled with blue electricity that radiated from their stomachs.

"Seraphim!" Nemesis gasped and pursed her lips into a pout. Seraphim gave Nemesis a deadpan expression and slowly turned to face me and Seris. "You… what happened to Alex?" I hissed softly and tensed my back.

Seraphim continued to deadpan before opening her mouth. "Would he happen to be a boy with hazel eyes and long, dirty-blonde hair?" She enquired in a bland monotone and cocked her head to the side. I gasped as I pieced it together, Seris managed to figure it out to, judging from the anguished expression that crossed her face.

"Y-you…KILLED HIM!" I screamed and lunged towards the bitch who could say that with no emotion.

"RAVEN! YOU DUMBASS!" Seris screamed.

**SLASH!**

A hot pain exploded in my left arm and with wide eyes, eerily slow, I fell to the ground, crashing into the marred wood with a dull _thud_. Trembling, I reached for my arm… but…

But there was no arm…

"HU…. HUUUAAAH!" I screamed as blood streamed onto my hand. I could hear light tapping as someone walked closer to me. "Sorry, no messing with Sera here…" Nemesis leaned over me, with a wicked grin, her delicate face stained with blood. "Y-you…" I gasped in between pained tears.

"Me what?" Nemesis asked and straightened herself up. I saw her lift her leg up and then she brought the heel of her boot down onto my torso, grinding it in. "Kuh!" I gasped and attempted to roll onto my side, only to be kicked back onto my back.

"Raven! STOP!" Seris screamed as red and black spots danced in my vision. I felt dizzy and light-headed, like I hadn't eaten in weeks; however, I could feel my lunch crawling back up my throat. "Ngh…" I mumbled pathetically and screwed my eyes shut.

"Nemesis… Please… let's go…" Seraphim said in a flat tone. Nemesis snorted and mercifully, she lifted her foot off of me. "Whatever you say…" She said flatly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"KYAAH!" Seris screeched loudly as I heard several sickening _splats_.

**THUD**

"Was that really necessary? She was so weak; she would've died anyways…" Seraphim sighed, still in that blasted monotone. An acerbic snort from Nemesis was the response Seraphim received. Daring to open my eyes and lift my head, I saw the lifeless body of Seris spread eagle-armed and legged on the ground, once verdant and sparkling eyes, dull and muted, blood pouring out of her, forming a thick pool.

"S-Seris…" I moaned weakly and lied my head down on the ground, hot tears welling up and trickling down my cheeks.

"Any who… after this we should order pizza to celebrate like the humans do!" Nemesis exclaimed gleefully. I clenched my teeth together and struggled to my feet, mustering what little strength I had left to give the two Nasods a hateful glare. Seraphim turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Just give up and die… You'll save yourself a lot of pain that way…" She said blandly and waved her hand, summoning a portal that emitted an electric blue light. I stared defiantly at her and took a step forward, nearly falling over as I did so.

"Like… hell…" I spat and screwed my eyes shut as an intense wave of nausea mingled with agonizing pain washed over me.

Seraphim just shrugged and turned away from me.

"Have it your way then…" She flatly stated and stepped into the portal, disappearing in a flash of dazzling white light.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" I screamed and lunged at the portal.

**BANG!**

A hot pain exploded in my gut and i collapsed to the ground, clutching at my wounds. "Sera is right, give up and die…" Nemesis's voice coolly spat. Gasping, struggling for air as blood mingled with my lunch bubbled up in my throat. "Y-you… bitch!" I wheezed as tension built up in my throat. Nemesis snorted and then there was a flash of white light.

She had left to.

"Kuh…!" I gasped as coughed up blood, that action snapped the knot of tension in my throat, and blood, mixed with vomit came streaming out my throat.

"HUUUAAAH!" I screeched and coughed some more.

I couldn't die… I wouldn't…

* * *

_I will not die until I destroy every Nasod on the face of Elrios!_

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! :/**

**Raven: OAO**

**Rena: *Sniffling***

**Aisha: Wow… That much blood in the first chapter?**

**RC: :/ This is war after all… But…**

**Aren: But what?**

**RC: I would have to say this is a prime example of great idea but crappy execution… Q.Q**

**Raven: I just… WHY?!**

**Alex: I died in a totally unimpressive way… :/**

**Seris: I was more impressive… but still! WHY?! **

**Nemesis: I'm a sadist…**

**Seraphim: And no… We are not having 'Pizza' whatever the hell that might be.**

**Nemesis: Q.Q**

**RC: Oh well… Remember to R&R if you liked this! I hope you don't mind this one last (Hopefully, if not, stab me in the wrist with a fork) story! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***

**All that length… and still… nowhere… I think I overdid it in some parts and not enough in the others… If you have advice, feel free to critique me! I won't bite… as long as your nice… =w= *Evil smile* **


	2. Eve- Ice Queen's Warmth

**RC: Here I am with the second chapter for Phantasma! :DDD **

**Aisha: Wait… you only had two reviews…**

**RC: I know, but I have such grand plans for this story! I'm sure the reviews will increase as the story goes on! :DDD **

**Aisha: O_O She's… not… discouraged?**

**RC: Reven is an underappreciated pairing! So, I think I'm doing pretty well! Besides, some of the hit stories started off small! :DD Oh yeah… I think I'll stuff Ara into Sakra Devanam mode for this story! :3 **

**Raven: *In emo corner***

**RC: Ok, so chapter begin! :DDD I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_Phantasmagoria_

* * *

"_Miracles are miracles because they defy logic. No equation can calculate them, no scanner can detect them. They are unexpected and extraordinary… If not… then a miracle wouldn't be a miracle, would it?"_

_-Ruby Crucifix_

* * *

_Eve- Ice Queen's Warmth_

* * *

_16 years ago…_

* * *

Sighing, I brushed away a thin strand of silver that drifted into my eyes, teased by the light spring breeze. The leaves of the flower bushes fluttered like the wings of the butterfly, the large white blossoms; a spot of calm in a rippling sea of verdant emerald. As I walked down the cheerful cobbled path that winded through the palace garden, my drones, Reby and Moby hovered behind me, occasionally darting off to tease a bird that was perched on a flower here and there.

Every day was the same old monotonic ritual for me; check on the troops, check distribution of the El energy, walk in my garden, make sure Nemesis wasn't blowing anything up that she wasn't supposed to, and then, just as I was about ready to go to my chambers to update my systems; my freshly built servant, Oberon would have some technical crisis. Just last night I was forced to dismantle his head because he woke everybody up at 12:00 in the morning, screaming hysterically, saying that he was having 'nightmares' whatever the El those were.

Of course last week I had a VERY unwelcome change in my routine, as I was informed that Elven troops had managed to capture the city of Iota's El. I shamefully had a minor meltdown and threw Reby at the courier who had informed me of such unfortunate news, before blasting him with Illusion Stinger followed by Illusion Strike, utterly destroying him. Then, much to my dismay, Nemesis had taped the whole thing and replayed it over and over to the troops, for their entertainment. After that, I had to extend the recycling plant's hours by five as I had all three hundred of those troops recycled. I would've recycled Nemesis as well; however, she was an SS class Nasod, and it would've taken far more effort than it was worth to recycle her into a more obedient servant that still had the same combative, mental, and strategic capabilities.

Other than that and a few other disturbances, my life has been the same ever since I was created and my programming finished, 750 years ago. A butterfly, a Blue Morpho, judging from its blazing wings of sapphire; much like the gem on my forehead, tentatively flittered by me as I stood still, observing it with mild interest. Slowly, not wanting to scare it, I held my hand out and allowed the butterfly to rest on the palm of my hand; its feet lightly brushed the super sensitive nerve-wiring that was embedded in the artificial flesh on my hand; sending my processing chip a weird message.

This sensation I'm experiencing right now, if my data is accurate is… 'tickling'.

The Morpho rested on my outstretched palm, slowly opening its wings and closing them, before deciding to fly away. Sighing, though I don't know why, I motioned for my drones, detracting them from harassing a hummingbird.

"Reby, Moby, let's go and look over the reports sent to me today." I ordered in a flat tone. My drones bobbed their roly-poly bodies up and down once before zooming over to me, and attaching themselves to the back of my waist, lifting me up into the air. _You know the path… _I mentally projected to them. In response, they carried me in the direction towards exit from the palace gardens.

"So, what is our progress?" I asked dispassionately as I lazily lounged on my jet-black throne; crossing and uncrossing my legs. My other SS class servant, Seraphim, adjusted the sapphire studded flower in her hair before clearing her throat and bowing her head, so her sinuous locks of platinum fell into her amber eyes.

"We have lost the city of Iota; however we have gained the El of the human city of Elder and we are making advances on the Elven sanctuary of Fauna." She reported in a bland monotone. I nodded and stroked Reby on the back, narrowing my eyes as I intently stared at Seraphim. "Who is leading the assault on Fauna?" I enquired and sat up straight in my throne. Seraphim pursed her lips into a contemplative frown and conjured a shimmering, holographic screen that buzzed softly as it hovered in the air.

**Beep! Blip! Beep!**

Seraphim lightly tapped the screen, bringing up more screens and several lines of coded info. Lightly, she pressed her index finger against one particularly dense screen and scrolled downwards.

"We are having S ranked Nasod; PROTO leading the assault." She informed and pressed the myriad assortment of screens, closing them with one shrill, little _blip_.

My eyelids fluttered shut before opening again. "Good, I trust she has been stabilized so she doesn't destroy our troops as well?" I enquired in a bored tone and adjusted the collar of my white coat.

Seraphim opened her mouth to reply, "PRO-."

"Hello Eve! Hi ya' Sera!" A roguish, all too familiar, voice drawled lazily. I groaned loudly and deadpanned as Nemesis came hurtling through the room, at a 100 miles per hour. Abruptly; she screeched to a sudden halt, her black and white dress flaring out as she did so.

"Hello Nemesis that is 'Lady' Eve for you." I brusquely scolded and narrowed my eyes. Nemesis snorted and looked up at me with a smug grin on her face. Her long, wild, somewhat spiky silver hair looking all frazzled and falling into her eyes, "Whatever…" She smirked and folded her arms, cantering her hips sassily to me.

I grimaced as I felt my systems briefly overheat, shooting my internal temperature up by 10 degrees.

_She is an SS ranked Nasod… She will be a pain in the systems to dismantle and recycle… It will require too many resources… It's not worth it… As brazenly disrespectful as she can be… it's not worth it…_

I kept repeating these thoughts to myself, replaying them over and over. Seraphim sighed and shook her head, liberally rubbing her temples.

"Nemesis, is that really how you address our Queen?" Seraphim chided and flipped her hair. Nemesis chuckled and held her hand out in a flippant gesture. "Yes." She retorted and diverted her attention back to me.

"Are you almost finished modifying the CODE: NEMESIS software for me to use? And how is CODE: BATTLE SERAPH coming along?" She eagerly asked and started to bounce up and down, as if she had a circuit cut loose. I sighed and grinded my teeth together, careful not to let my annoyance show.

"The two CODES are almost finished. Now will you stop nagging me? I will give you the promised upgrade as soon as I can." I hissed softly and narrowed my eyes. Nemesis sighed and flopped down on the floor, her two drones, the snowy white Styx and the stygian black Nyx hovering above her.

"…" She mumbled an incomprehensible complaint. Sighing, I shook my head and gave the brazen Nemesis a frosty death glare before diverting my attention back to Seraphim. "So what were you going to say?" I enquired, cocking my head to the side.

Seraphim closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "PROTO is-…"

"MY LADY!" Oberon's voice screamed hysterically. I leapt up from my perch on the throne and stomped my foot down, giving Oberon as he hurtled into the room, flapping his arms around like a chicken. "This better be important or else I will dismantle you and this time, I won't bother putting you back together!" I threatened and stared Oberon down intently, seeing a distorted reflection of myself in his highly-polished, obsidian black visor.

"It is!" He replied frantically and dipped down into a hurried bow, the chains adorning his arms clanking softly as he did so. I blew my bangs up and rested a hand on my hip. "Alright, then… what is it?" I frostily snapped and stuck my chin up into the air. Oberon gulped loudly and shot his head from side to side, frenetically surveying the room.

"There… there is a small, teeny, weeny human outside the palace door."

I yelped loudly and stiffened up. "How… how… how did a human get here?" I trailed weakly before nearly keeling over. Oberon stiffened up before bowing his head, shamefaced.

"Oberon…" I hissed in a dangerous tone. A feeble laugh could be heard from Oberon as he scratched the back of his neck, for what reason, only El knows. "Well…" He trailed apprehensively.

"Well…?" I snarled and took a menacing step closer to him. He hurriedly scooted away from me, with arms outstretched in a gesture of surrender.

"I K-KIND O-OF LO-LOOKED AWAY FOR A MOMENT!" He squawked loudly and ran away, like the very devil was after him. I bit my bottom lip and held my hand out, Reby and Moby moving outwards, mimicking my hand motion. "Knock him out cold; I'll deal with his punishment later." I ordered in a brittle tone and narrowed my eyes. They obeyed and zipped in the direction Oberon fled, hot in pursuit.

Breathing heavily, my frame shuddering with suppressed rage, I slowly turned towards Seraphim and Nemesis. "You… follow me… we need… to take… care of… _this_." I hissed, placing extra vehemence on the last word. Nemesis's eyes grew wide and Seraphim deadpanned, but both nodded and followed after me, as I stormed towards the main entrance.

"It's… it's… it's so _small_." Nemesis gaped incredulously at the tiny bundle of baby blue cotton, which was squirming and emitting weird little _goo _noises. Seraphim snorted and cocked her head to the side, leaning over the small bundle as she did so. "I believe this is the stage of humanity known as 'infant hood', a.k.a. 'baby'." She deduced and warily stuck her pointer finger closer to the 'baby'.

A small, chubby little arm reached out and grabbed Seraphim's finger. "Kya!" She yelped and released a small bolt of electricity from the end of her finger; shocking the baby.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAHHH! WAAAAH!" The baby started to wail very loudly, a pathetic, but atrocious sound that gave me a headache and set my nerves on edge.

"Shall I kill it?" Nemesis enquired and turned Nyx into a sleek, ebon spear, brandishing it over the infant. That increased the volume in which this exiguous being cried.

"**WAAAAAAHH!**" It screeched and started to flail both of its arms, in addition to its feet, around wildly. I groaned and held both of my hands over the hearing chips implanted in both sides of my head, attempting to drown out the sound. I only succeeded in muffling it by a hairbreadth. Furiously scowling, I leaned over the baby.

The baby had large cerulean eyes that shone brightly as they streamed rivers of tears. Its face was round and scrunched up, red and shining with all the waterworks; a wispy tuft of russet-tipped blonde decorated his head.

"What do you want?" I snapped and picked it up, holding it closer to me for inspection. Immediately, it stopped crying and looked at me with wide eyes; now that it had stopped crying, I could see a soft paw-print mark in them that was a shade blue darker. The baby… it felt… warm… and the skin was really soft… It was probably just my imagination, but… did my chest hurt for a minute?

"Mama!" It cried and held its puny hands out, yearning for me to embrace it. "Wow… did you like…?" Nemesis drawled impishly and chuckled. I snorted and spun around, giving her an acrid glare. "I most certainly did not!" I snapped. Nemesis chuckled some more and hummed a light tune. Thoughtfully tapping her chin, Seraphim pensively contemplated me and the baby.

"I suppose it's been abandoned by its parents and they dumped it on us." Seraphim deduced and walked over to us, ripping the baby from my hands. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed indignantly. Seraphim just gave me a deadpan expression as she held the baby, whose eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"I'm going to check its gender." She said flatly and ripped the blanket off the baby, revealing its genitilia.

"DUDE! Like cover the junk up!" Nemesis yelped and threw her hands over her eyes. I slowly shook my head in bewilderment. If I didn't know better, I would ponder if we Nasods were really all that different from humans.

"Due to the presence of a penis, I am able to confirm this is a 'boy'." Seraphim stated and swaddled the baby back up in his blanket; handing him back to me. "So… do I get to kill him?" Nemesis asked and lazily leaned on Nyx (Who was still in spear mode). I pursed my lips and held the baby up.

"…!" My eyes widened as a hot flash of pain stabbed me in my core. I felt… yearning? What was this feeling? Hastily, I scanned my data base.

**NO DATA FOUND**

What was this inexplicable feeling? I don't know what this hotness in my heart was, I did not know why my chest felt so fluttery all the sudden; however, staring at this exiguous, helpless, almost pathetic being, I knew that I couldn't let Nemesis kill him.

"No." I said after a brief moment's silence. Nemesis's eyes grew wide and she gawked at me like I was the baby here. "What?" She exclaimed, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. I held the baby closer to me and started to rock him gently. "Maybe if we raise him, he could be a valuable ally." I hastily stated, giving me a solid excuse as to why I decided to let a human live.

Nemesis and Seraphim gave me dubious looks, not quite buying it, but they nodded. Sighing, Nemesis returned Nyx to drone form and spun around. "Now let's get some pizza!" She exclaimed exuberantly and threw her arms up into the air.

"What the El is pizza?" I inquired and tilted my head to the side. Seraphim snorted and crossed her arms, a light breeze gently swaying her hair. "It's Nemesis's latest obsession."

I deadpanned at that ominous sentence.

"In that case I don't want to know about it."

* * *

_It's hard to believe all that was 16 years ago… _I sighed wistfully and daintily pushed up the delicate silver tiara that was starting to slip down.

"Is something on your mind Eve?" Chung asked me, as we strolled down the garden path together; his soft cerulean eyes wide and curious. I smiled thinly and dipped my head, the locks of silver that dangled freely from my braided coiffure swaying back and forth as I did so. "I was just thinking back to that day…" I trailed and absentmindedly fiddled with the oversized gold bangle that adorned my wrist.

Chung tilted his head to the side, the little russet-tipped cat ears (How a human can have cat ears is far beyond me), perking up as he did so. "To the day you found me?" I chuckled softly and shook my head. "You are really sharp." I remarked and pulled up my detached sleeve, which was starting to droop.

Chung laughed softly, a sweet, somewhat breathy sound and ruffled my hair, causing my tiara to go askew. If it was anybody else, I would slap them on the spot; however, for some reason, I had an unusually big soft spot for Chung, whose name had been picked out randomly by a generator.

So much had happened since then… I discovered what pizza was (A piece of bread slathered with tomato sauce and cheese, then covered in assorted toppings). Nemesis and Seraphim received their upgrades therefore becoming CODE: NEMESIS and CODE: BATTLE SERAPH. I built my second servant, a maid who was named Ophelia, and I raised Chung; watching him become a militant prodigy and quite the loyal soldier (Much better behaved than Nemesis). Countless battles have been won and lost, and the world subtly shifted with each passing day.

"You taught me well Eve." Chung said and took his hand off my head; fiddling with the golden cross charm that hung from his neck. We stood in silence as the birds serenaded us, each of us trying to think of what to say to each other.

"OBERON! YOU ARE DUE FOR MAINTENANCE! STOP MOVING SO I CAN SECURE YOU!" Chung yelped as a white and black blur dashed past him; hot in pursuit was a pink, white, and black blur, with hands outstretched and crackling with rose hued energy.

"Oh dear…" Chung mused and observed their rapidly retreating figures with wide eyes. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "I could've sworn that I removed Oberon's nervous system…" I mumbled into my hands. Chung snorted and gave me a crooked grin.

"Should I fetch my Destroyer?"

* * *

_Aisha- Our Lady of El_

* * *

"Are you fine Lady Aisha?" Echo asked me as I rubbed at the red, swollen spot where I had my blood drawn. I nodded my head and gave the diminutive Echo a bright smile. "I'm perfectly fine; there is no need to worry. I'm just glad that I'm able to help people." I replied back in a soothing voice and tilted my head to the side.

Echo softly smiled and pushed up the goggles that were perched on her wild snowy-white mane. "I think it's incredible. With your blood, we've been able to heal the sick, power our artillery, and make life for everybody here in Velder much easier and pleasant." I laughed lightly and waved my hand in an airy gesture. "It's the El Lady's job to do such, am I not right?" I rhetorically enquired and adjusted the thin, violet ribbons that decorated the back of my neck. Echo's grassy eyes were full of fervent admiration as she looked at me.

"I suppose you're right, but you do it so well, and I know it can't be an easy job." She said in a reverent tone. I closed my eyelids and let them rest for a moment before snapping them back open again. "It's not that bad, the worst part are the needles." I shuddered, "I absolutely _hate _needles." Echo giggled girlishly and held a leather-clad finger, up to her lips.

"All the more reason as to why you're incredible." She marveled and dipped into a little bow. I feebly laughed and waved her off. I wish she'd stop doing that, I get really uncomfortable when people bow and treat me like a deity or such. "It's nothing, I'm just glad to help." I said and stood up, brushing my frilly, white dress that was trimmed in lavender. Hurriedly adjusting the oversized fuchsia bow that nestled on my back, I took a deep breath as my heart wildly pounded in my chest. Maybe it was having all that blood drawn, but I was feeling really dizzy and light-headed; not to mention hungry, like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

"L-lady Aisha?!" Echo exclaimed worriedly and stiffened up, like a deer caught in a searchlight. "Y-yes…?" I replied feebly and stumbled backwards, flopping back in the plush, snowy-white recliner. "Be careful! You mustn't push yourself!" Echo yelped and rushed over to me, ripping off her thick leather gloves, and placing a tiny hand on my forehead.

"You're awfully sweaty…" She trailed worriedly and bit her bottom lip. I sighed and gently brushed away her hand. "I'm fine, I just need some food here…" I replied and sat up in the chair. Echo nodded, "Right away!" She exclaimed and darted out of the room. I sighed and mopped the sweat off my forehead.

I wish Echo would stop doing that, getting all frantic and stuff. I wish people would stop fussing over me and just treat me as a human. I really HATED being the El lady. Simply because my blood contained properties similar to the El; I was placed on a gilded pedestal and isolated from the rest of the world. People stopped viewing me as Aisha and instead, they just viewed me as their Lady of El.

I was glad to help people, I wanted to make them smile, I wanted to make their lives easier, I WANTED this world to be a happier place for everyone and I wanted to be the person to change this world.

But…

But every time I healed someone with my blood, every time I blessed them… It wasn't me they were smiling at… it was my position… my powers…

They could care less about me, they just wanted my blood.

My eyelids fluttered shut as I remembered the fated day, I discovered my powers.

My parents lived in a small, religious village, a village that was prejudiced against magicians and non-humans. Back then, I kept healing people by accident and it made my parents nervous. They would frown at me and mutter "Is she marked by the demons?" I was pointed out and isolated, the other children refused to play with me because their parents fed them filthy lies, saying I was a 'demon child' and 'impure'.

It all changed when a small group of Alchemists came to my village and found me. Saying that I wasn't a 'demon child', quite the opposite; instead, I had been chosen by the heavenly angels as the Lady of El. That was the first time I saw my parents smile at me, but looking back…

It wasn't me they were smiling at… It was the El Lady.

I blinked once and shook my head. No point getting all mopey over what is; I just had to make the most of it, and be happy with the fact that I could make everyone's lives better.

That's all I can do right?

Longingly, I looked out the cavernous window, watching smoke gently spiral from the roof of the grey, shapeless blur of so many buildings clustered together. Walking over to the window, I pressed my face against the glass and looked down, observing a small group of people gathered on the verdant stretch of emerald grass; breaking up the uniform grey, black, rusty red, and dull brown.

Judging from the glimmer of silver strapped to them, they were soldiers. They were conversing to a man with stygian black hair that absorbed all light, and donning a pristine white coat with black belts strapped to it; Raven, captain of the Velderian Guard.

Two years ago, he had come in from his post at Ruben, mortally wounded and at death's door. Thanks to my blood, he was salvaged from the other side and he spent several weeks in the infirmary, recuperating. Ever since then…

It was before I came here… but gathering from all the whispers here in the tower where I was locked away…

He had changed for the worst.

It was said that he once had a bright, vibrant smile that made everybody else smile in response; however, I've never seen it, and I've been here for two and a half years. He used to be compassionate and caring; however, I kept seeing how brutal he was.

He didn't care about lives, he cared about results.

In short, he kept me PLENTY busy.

I wish…

I wish this war would stop…

I was sick of it all…

I was sick of being locked up here, under heavy security so I wouldn't get "abducted" or "held hostage".

I was sick of being escorted to the infirmary; all the people looked at me with dull eyes, badly mutilated, limbs missing, covered in burns, the rancid odor of death and charred flesh clinging to them. The sight of bruised, infected, and decaying skin, ripe and mottled with blue, green, grey, and black, like a piece of rotten fruit.

I was sick of the blood, the dirtied bandages, and the explosions that kept me up at night…

I was sick of it all…

I had the power to create miracles, so why couldn't I make this war stop? If I was so valuable and powerful, why wouldn't anybody listen to me?

I had to escape; I had to see the world for myself. I've lived seventeen years and all I've seen was my village, the infirmary, and the inside of this room.

In order to truly help the people, I had to see who the people really were.

If I truly am the El Lady, then creating a miracle should be easy, right?

However…

I had to act.

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! This concludes the second chapter of Phantasma! I hope you enjoyed this story! Next chapter is going to be Rena and Elesis/ Elsa!**

**Aisha: What about me?**

**RC: Well, the story will march on through everybody's POV… This story is almost like a series of individual stories strung together, forming one larger story. So, you'll see if Aisha really does escape soon! Uhm… time will kind of be confusing, a lot of things are out of order; however, I will do my best, so as to prevent you guys from getting a headache! **

**Raven: For it being Reven… where is the love?**

**RC: Later on in the story… **

**Rena: :/**

**Nemesis: I'm a sadist :P**

**RC: I based you off of Iris Heart :DD**

**Nemesis: OwO **

**Chung: I was abandoned…**

**Helputt: Why am I such a lousy father?**

**RC: To be explained later on… **

**Elsa: You're not answering anything, only making people more confused…**

**RC: It's a puzzle, once I give you all the pieces, you'll figure it out… **

**Ara: I won't be a bitch here, right?**

**RC: Will you drop it already?**

**Ara: NO! D:**

**RC: :P Eh… remember to R&R! Thanks for the support! sOdA, I did try to take some of your advice; however, I'm kind of attached to my sound effects! I did try to incorporate some more sensory imagery here! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window* **


End file.
